Walther Rathenau
Walther Rathenau, deutscher Außenminister, jüdischer Abkunft, wurde am 24.06.1922 ermordet. Komitee der 300 Walther Rathenau soll 1909 geschrieben haben : "Es gibt ein Komitee von 300 Leuten, die die Welt regieren, und deren Identit?t nur ihresgleichen bekannt ist". Ermordung Am 24. Juni 1922 um 11.00 Uhr wurde der deutsche Aussenminister Walter Rathenau im offenen Wagen auf dem Weg von seiner Wohnung in das deutsche Aussenministerium in Berlin von Mitgliedern der nationalistischen Organisation Consul ermordet. Warnungen Vor dem Attentat gab es mehrere Drohungen, Warnungen und sogar einen kokrete Attentatsversuche. deutsch-nationales Stammtischlied Folgendes Stammtischlied kursierte in unterschiedlichen Versionen seit etwa 1920 in den deutschnationalen Kreisen: :?Knallen die Gewehre ? tak, tak, tak :Aufs schwarze und aufs rote Pack. :Auch Rathenau, der Walther, :Erreicht kein hohes Alter, :Knallt ab den Walther Rathenau, :Die gottverdammte Judensau!? katholischer Priester 1928 schilderte der ehemalige Reichskanzler Joseph Wirth, dass nach Rathenaus R?ckkehr aus Genua (Rappalo-Vertrag)'' "ein katholischer Priester in das Reichskanzlerhaus kam und mir ... in ernster Form er?ffnete, da? das Leben des Ministers Rathenau bedroht sei", denn ein Mand habe dem Priester gestanden, dass er ausgelost wurde Rathenau zu ermorden. Als With Rathenau unter vier Augen davon berichtete, ''"machte ''dies auf Minister Rathenau einen tiefen Eindruck. Bleich und regungslos stand er wohl zwei Minuten vor mit. .. Er k?mpfte sichtlich lange mit sich. Pl?tzlich nahmen sein Gesicht und seine Augen den Ausdruck unendlicher G?te und Milde an. Mit einer Seelenruhe, wie ich sie nie an ihm gesehen hatte ..., n?herte er sich mir, legte beide H?nde auf meine Schultern und sagte: 'Lieber Freund, es ist nichts. Wer sollte mir denn etwas tun?' ... Nach einem nochmaligen Betonen der Ensthaftigkeit der gemachten Mitteilung und der absoluten Notwendigkeit polizeilichen Schutzes verlie? er ruhig und gelassen, mit dem Ausdruck eines mir unverst?ndlichen Sichgeborgenf?hlens, die Reichskanzlei."'' Lili Deutsch best?tigte sp?ter das ihr Rathenau von dem Gespr?ch erz?hlt hatte. Theodor Br?digam Nach dem Attentat auf Philipp Scheidemann machte der Spitzel Theodor Br?digam am 12. Juni 1922 eine Aussage, in der er von der Existenz einer geheimen Organisation Consul (O.C.) berichtete, in die er eingeweiht wurde, welche darauf abziele Rathenau und Scheidemann als Repr?sentanten des Weimarer Systhems zu ermorden und als letztendliches Ziel die Errichtung einer Milit?rdiktatur hatte. Am 16. Juni erschien Br?digam im Frankfurter Amtsgericht um seine Aussage vereidigen zu lassen, wurde aber wegen ?berlastung auf den kommenden Montag, den 19., verwiesen. Zu diesem Termin erschien er nicht und scheint statt dessen untergetaucht zu sein. Die letzte Aussage ?ber seine Verbindungen machte Br?digam ?ber den Centralverein deutscher Staatsb?rger j?dischen Glaubens. An diesen sollen auch Informationen ?ber ein Mordkomplott gegen Rathenau gelangt sein, weshalb man Br?digam am 15. Juni mit einem kleinen Honorar verpflichtete weiterhin der O.C. zu Diensten zu sein. Nach dessen Angaben ist Br?digam am 14. Juni mit Karl Tillessen, und zwei weiteren O.C.-M?nnern zusammengetroffen, kurz bevor man ihn unter polizeiliche Bewachung stellte. Br?digam war sich zu Tillessen sicher: "F?r sich s?he er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als 'eine Kugel Rathenau durch den Kopf und eine zweite sich selbst durchs Herz zu schie?en'" Rathenau starb 10 Tage sp?ter. Es ist unbekannt ob die Informationen des Centralvereins Rathenau erreichten. Es wird z.T. sowieso davon ausgegangen, dass eine solche Information aus nicht-staatlicher Quelle den Minister, der dauernd Morddrohungen erhielt, nicht sonderlich schreckten. Von offiziellen Stellen drangen keine Informationen ?ber Br?digams Aussage an die ?ffentlichkeit und erreichten auch nicht Rathenau selbst. Attentatsversuch von Arnold Ruge Der pazifistische Schriftsteller Hellmut von Gerlach erhielt von einem Informanten die Information, dass der Heidelberger Privatdozent Arnold Ruge "die feste Absicht habe Rathenau zu erschie?en. Die Waffe daf?r hat er bei sich" (Gerlach, Von rechts nach links, S. 259). Ruge war ein v?lkischer Fanatiker, der es geschafft hatte durch seine radikalantisemitische Agitation als einziger Hochschullehrer des rechten Lagers der Weimarer Republik die venia legendi (Lehrberechtigung) aus politischen Gr?nden entzogen zu bekommen. Er hatte den Plan gefasst sich bei Rathenau als Hausierer einzuschleichen. Trotz eines bestehenden Haftbefehls konnte er im Februar 1922 nach Berlin gelangen. Der Reichskommisar f?r ?berwachung der ?ffentlichen Ordnung erfuhr davon und leitete die Information weiter. Pf?rtner des Au?enministeriums und von Rathenaus Haus wurden informiert und erhielten Steckbrieffotos. Dennoch gelang es Ruge wenige Wochen sp?ter als Hausierer f?r japanische Leuchter verkleidet, sich zutritt zu Rathenaus Villa in der K?nigsallee zu verschaffen. Sein Plan scheiterte letztendlich daran das Rathenau zur betreffender Zeit nicht da war und die Frau von Rathenaus Diener ihn aus dem Haus dr?ngte. Attentat am 24. Juni 1922 Am 24. Juni 1922 lauerte in einer Seitenstra?e der Berliner Koenigsallee nahe Rathenaus Haus ein gro?er Kraftwagen mit offenem verdeck und drei Insassen auf, der in dem Augenblick startete als Rathenau und sein Chauffeur die Querstra?e passierten. Der Tourenwagen folgte Rathenau und n?herte sich immer weiter dem Fahrzeug an. Die Koenigsalle beschreibt Stadteinw?rts Richtung Halensee eine S-Kurve in der zwei Nebenstra?en (Erdner und Wallotstra?e) links abzweigen. Um 10 Uhr 50 sah der Bauarbeiter Walter Krischbin, der an einer Baustelle Ecke Erdner Stra?e arbeitet die beiden Autos vom Grunewald kommen: "In dem vorderen langsamer fahrenden Wagen, der etwa die Mitte der Stra?e hielt, sa? auf dem linken R?cksitz ein Herr, man konnte ihn genau erkennen, da der Wagen ganz offen, auch ohne Sommerverdeck war. In dem hinteren, ebenfalls ganz offenen Wagen, einem sechssitzigen, dunkelfeldgrau gestrichenen starkmotorigen Tourenwagen sa?en zwei Herren in langen nagelneuen Lederm?nteln mit ebensolchen Lederkappen, die nur eben noch das Gesichtsoval freilie?en" (Vossische Zeitung 25.6.1922) Der Postschaffner Heinrich Pradelt der sich grade an der Einm?ndung der Erdner Stra?e befand berichtete: "Der Wagen des Ministers fuhr scharf rechts, und da es kurz vor der Kurve war, langsam. In demselben Moment sah ich einen zweiten Kraftwagen in einem schnelleren Tempo hinter dem Wagen des Ministers ankommen und sah mich unwillk?rlich um, um zu sehen, ob dieser Wagen den Kraftwagen des Ministers ?berholen wollte." Otto Schneider sah etwa auf Augenh?he des Geschehens "zwei offene Autos mit einem Abstand von ca. 100 Metern herannahen. ... Als der erste Wagen etwa noch 200 Metr. von mir entfernt war, bemerkte ich, wie der hintere Wagen denselben zu ?berholen versuchte. In meiner H?he fuhren beide Wagen Seite an Seite 3/4 Meter auseinander" Krischbin berichtete weiter: "Als der gro?e Wagen etwa um eine halbe Wegl?nge voraus war, und der einzelne Insasse des anderen Wagebs ... her?ber sah, ob es wohl einen Zusammensto? geben w?rde b?ckte sich der eine Herr in dem feinen Ledermantel nach vorn, ergriff eine lange Pistole, deren Kolben er in die Achselh?hle einzog und legte auf den Herrn in dem anderen Wagen an. Er brauchte gar nicht zu zielen, so nah war es. Ich sah ihm sozusagen direkt ins Auge, es war ein gesundes offenes Gesicht wie man so bei uns sagt, so'n Offiziersgesicht. ... Da krachten auch schon die Sch?sse, ganz schnell, so wie bei einem Maschinengewehr. Als der eine Mann mit dem schie?en fertig war, stand der andere auf, zog ab - es war eine Eierhandgranate - und warf sie in den anderen Wagen naben dem er dicht herfuhr. Vorher war der Herr schon auf seinem Sitz zur?ckgesunken, ganz zusammengesunken und lag auf der Seite. Jetz hielt der Chauffeur an, ganz an der Erdener Stra?e, wo ein Schutthaufen war, und schrie 'Hilfe-Hilfe'. Der fremde Wagen sprang pl?tzlich mit Vollgas an und brauste durch die Wallotstra?e ab." Der Chauffer Josef Prozeller beschrieb den Vorgang so: "Ich hielt mich vorschriftsm??ig auf der rechten Seite der Stra?e. Pl?tzlich h?rte ich hinter mir mehrere Sch?sse, ich drehte mich um, sah den Minister zusammensinken, wobei er mich gro? ansah, bemerkte im selben Augenblick einen links vorbeifahrenden Wagen ... und h?rte im selben Moment eine Detonation. Inzwischen war mein Wagen vollends zum Stehen gekommen, weil ich auf die Sch?sse hin die Bremse scharf angezogen hatte. ... Inzwischen war eine Frau Kaiser her?bergekommen ... und stieg mit in den Wagen, indem sie den Minister st?tzte" Helene Kaiser war eine Krankenschwester die auf einer Bank Ecke Erdner Stra0e auf die Stra?enbahn gewartet hatte. Sie berichtete: "Infolge des Knalles fuhr ich erschreckt zusammen, sprang hoch und sah in dem stehengebliebnen Auto den Insassen sich schr?g nach der Seite hin?berlehnen zbd bagn ab, da? er durch die Explosion verletzt sei. Ich eilte her?ber, um ihm als Schwester Hilfe zu leisten. Als ich n?her kam, sah ich, da? der Herr stark blutete am Gesicht und auch an den unteren Gliema?en und in dem Aute eine gro?e Blutlache stand. Au?erdem brannte der Mattenbelag des Autos. Ich trat das Feuer aus und stieg hinein, stellte mich dem fahrenden Chauffeur als Schwester vor und sagte ihm, da? ich ihm behilflich sein wollte." Prozeller gelang es das unversehrte Getriebe und den Motor des Wagens anzukurbeln. Kaiser berichtet weiter "Der Chauffeur wendete den Wagen, und ich sagte, als ich die schwere verwundung sah, 'Schnell, schnell zum Arzt'. Hierauf erwiderte der Chauffeur, da? er in 5 Minuten zu Hause sei. Ich st?tzte den Herrn, und auf der Fahr zur Hundekehle merkte ich, da? er in meinen Armen verschied." Porzeller benachrichtigte bei Rathenaus Haus angekommen sofort das n?chste Polizeirevier, sowie einen Arzt der den Tod Rathenaus feststellte. Die Feststellung des Tatorts ergab das 5 von 9 aus einer Maschinenpistole abgefeuerten Kugeln Rathenau getroffen hatten. Laut dem Obduktionsbericht war bereits die erste t?dlich, welche am linken Schulterblatt eintrat und die Wribels?ule, den Brustkorp und den rechten Lungenfl?gel durchbohrte. Personenschutz Es erscheint merkw?rdig das trotz unterschwelliger Drohungen in Rechten Zeitungen, st?ndigen Drohbriefen (die Rathenau vier Wochen vor dem Attentat gegen?ber Max Warburg erw?hnte), Warnungen und sogar einem expliziten Attentatsversuch am 24. Juni. 1922 keinen Personenschutz hatte. Schon im Herbst 1921, nach dem Antritt seines ersten Ministeramtes, wurde Rathenau dazu angehalten worden eine kleine automatische Pistole bei sich zu tragen. Durch den Chef der Politischen Abteilung des Berliner Polizeipr?sidiums, Bernhard Wei?, wurde Rathenau auf die notwendigkeit von Polizeischutz hingewiesen und zwei Zivilpolizisten zu seiner st?ndigen Bewachung abgeordnet. Doch Rathenau str?ubte sich dagegen, es schr?nkte ihn zu sehr ein und versuchte die Wachen sich der Wachen immer wieder zu entledigen. Mindestens einmal nutze er aber seine Wachen, als er fremde Eindringlinge in seinem Haus meldete (welche sich als Harmlos rausstellten). Dennoch war sich Rathenau der Gefahr in der er schwebte durchaus bewusst. In einem Kondolenzbrief an die Witwe des Ermordeten Matthias Erzberger schrieb er, dass er das n?chste Opfer sein werde. Rathenaus Grunewalder Nachbar Alfred Kerr berichtete ?ber ein Gespr?ch das er mit Rathenau wenige Tage vor dem Attentat bei einem Spaziergang auf der Koenigsallee f?hrte: :Er sagte: "'Sie sind bedroht. ... Sie nehmen die Gefahr zu leicht. ... Wie soll man Sie warnen!'... Rathenau hielt jetz, im Gespr?ch, meine Warnung nicht f?r falsch. Ich seh' ihn vor mir: er hob die Hand vom Griff des Kinderwagens und sprach (mit einer Art von l?chelnder Unschl?ssigkeit in dem sonst wachen Antlitz): 'Vorsicht w?re zwecklos. Das sind Dinge des Schicksal. Ich habe vorhin die drei Kerls nach Hause geschickt, die mich begleiten sollten.'" Gegen?ber der bitte eines Freund sich vorzusehen ?u?erte Rathenau: :"Was sein wird, wird sein. Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erf?llen - vielleicht nicht zu vollenden. Wenn meine Stunde geschlagen hat - und nicht fr?her -, werde ich genommen werden." Laut Ernst L?mmer sagte Rathenau einer Gruppe von Parteifreunden (DDP), ein Staatsmann "mu? - wenn das Schicksal es will - auch zum M?rtyrer bereit sein." Motive j?discher Glaube :"In den Jugendjahren eines jeden deutschen Juden gibt es einen schmerzlichen Augenblick, an den er sich zeitlebens erinnert: wenn ihm zum ersten Male voll bewu?t wird, da? er als B?rger zweiter Klasse in die Welt getreten ist und keine T?chtigkeit und kein Verdienst ihn aus dieser Lage befreien kann." - aus "Staat und Judentum" von Walther Rathenau Zur Zeit Rathenaus schien einerseits die Gleichberechtigung der Juden in eine greifbare N?he zu R?cken, andererseits aber entwickelte sich wie als Antwort darauf ein radikaler Antisemitismus, der nichtmehr wie fr?her an das Christentum gebunden war, sondern Juden als parasit?re "Rasse" abqualifizierte. Es entwickelte sich die j?disch-freimaurerisch-bolschewistische Weltverschw?rungstheorie. Ein Jude als Reichsau?enminister war f?r solche Str?hmungen nur ein Beweis f?r die angebrochene Judenherrschaft. In der deutschv?lkischen Mitteldeutschen Presse erschien ein "Offener Brief an Herrn Dr. Walter Rathenau" indem es hie? "In mir stieg ein Verdacht auf. Da? nicht alles so ganz von Schicksals wegen ?ber uns hereingebrochen ist und da? Menschen ihre Hand dabei im Spiel hatten. Ich dachte an Sie." (siehe unten Novemberverbrecher) Rathenau sei Au?enminister nicht vom Volk, sondern von den "Logen der international-j?dischen Freimaurerb?nde" zum Au?enminister berufen worden. Der Autor bef?rchtete eine ?bereinkunft Rathenaus mit Russland: "Denn in Ru?land ruht die ?ffentliche Macht in j?dischen H?nden. Und Deutschland soll ebenfalls j?discher Herrschaft unterworfen werden". Eine Hetzschrift des deutschv?lkischen Verbandsfunktion?rs Alfred Roth endete mit den Worten:'' "Wir harren der 'kommenden Dinge', erkl?ren aber mit aller Deutlichkeit, da? in Deutschland f?r einen Trotzky-Rathenau keine Statt ist. Wir sind zum ?u?ersten entschlossen und bereit."'' Vertrag von Rapallo Am 16. April 1922, also fast genau zwei Monate vor seiner Ermordung, ?berraschte Rathenau die westalliierten Ententem?chte auf der internationalen Wirtschaftskonferenz in Genua mit einer politischen Bombe. In Anwesenheit des sowjetischen Aussenministers Tschitscherin pr?sentierte er der verbl?fften Versammlung das zwischen Deutschland und der Sowjetunion ausgehandelte Wirtschaftsabkommen von Rapallo. Es beinhaltete den Verzicht der russischen Seite auf die Reparationszahlungen aufgrund des Vertrags von Versailles. Im Gegenzug verpflichtete sich Deutschland zur Lieferung wichtiger industrieller Technologien an die Sowjetunion, was einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht jener Bankerkreise gleichkam, die sich gerade von jenem Wirtschaftsgipfel eine Ann?herung Englands und Frankreichs an das russische Imperium erhofft hatten. Das Rapallo-Abkommen versetzte Deutschland dar?ber hinaus in die Lage, seine Schulden an die Westm?chte zur?ckzahlen zu k?nnen, bei gleichzeitigem Aufbau intensiver deutsch-sowjetischer Handelsbeziehungen. Westm?chte Dies widersprach der brittischen Strategie einen Keil zwischen Deutschland und Russland (den Kriegverlieren) zu bringen. Die USA weigerten sich noch bis in die drei?iger Jahre hinein, die Sowjetunion diplomatisch anzuerkennen. deutscher Nationalismus Auch machte es den Nationalisten in Deutschland Rathenau noch verhasster, denn diese sahen das als Schulterschlu? mit dem Bolschewismus und beleg f?r die j?disch-bolschewistischen Verschw?rung. Erf?llungspolitik Walther Rathenau war ein Vertretter der sogenannen Erf?llungspolitik, die darauf abzielte alle Forderungen der Westm?chte, die aus dem Versailler Vertrag entstanden, zu erf?llen, um einerseits den guten Willen des deutschen Volkes zu zeigen und andererseits die Unerf?llbarkeit der Bedingungen deutlich zu machen. Diese Politik war grade den deutschen Nationalisten verhasst, da sie aus ihrer Sicht die Ausbeutung Deutschlands f?rderte. Novemberverbrecher Bei seiner Verteidigung vor dem Untersuchungsausschuss zur Kl?rung der Gr?nde f?r die Niederlage im 1. Weltkrieg erkl?rte Ludendorff: :"Ich mu? einen Ausspruch Walther Rathenaus wiedergeben, in dem er etwa sagt, an dem Tag, wo der Kaiser als Sieger mit seinen Paladinen auf wei?en Rossen durch das Brandenburger Tor einziehen w?rde, h?tte die Weltgeschichte ihren Sinn verloren. Es waren also Str?hmungen im Volk vorhanden, die nicht die Ansicht der Obersten Heeresleitung vertraten, da? wir auf den Sieg k?mpfen m??ten, und diesen Str?mungen mu?ten wir Rechnung tragen" Die Niederlage im Krieg, der darauf folgende Versailler-Vertrag und demokratische Weimarer Republik, waren bei viele Nationalisten verhasst. Da die Dolchsto?legende die Nationalisten quasie von jeglicher Mitschuld am verlorenen Krieg freisprach, wurde sie unter diesen nur all zu bereitwillig geglaubt. Dementsprechend gab sie ein weiteres Motiv f?r die Ermordung des "Novemberverbrechers" Rathenau. siehe auch ---- Erster Weltkrieg Dolchsto?legende Versailles Rosa Luxemburg Karl Liebknecht Wer finanzierte Hitler Zio-Nazi-Komplott John F. Kennedy Robert Kennedy Martin Luther King ---- Fememorde in der Weimarer Republik Rosa Luxemburg Karl Liebknecht Karl Gareis Matthias Erzberger Philipp Scheidemann Walther Rathenau Maximilian Harden ---- Category:Weimarer Republik Category:Attentat Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:Überarbeiten